


The Mistakes We Ignore(Reboot)

by EverNameless



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Pepper Potts, Broken Families, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Heavy Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Innocent Tony, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, M/M, Mpreg, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Post Mpreg, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony has a daughter, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverNameless/pseuds/EverNameless
Summary: Tony loved Steve and Steve loved Tony.Then they broke up. And Steve loved Bruce. Bruce loved Steve.Tony played it off. Broken smiles, and a broken heart. Everyone ignored the signs. He was gonna be okay.Okay until, his wonderful mistake was born.- Updates Every Sunday -





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reboot of my original story, The Mistakes We Ignore!  
> Don't read that one, this one is better.

Tony Stark slowly awakened from sleep to hear Jarvis with his daily morning ritual of the temperature, weather, day and time.

Why did he wake up so early? Too early to be awake right now.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon and painting the dark sky bright pink. It cast its light onto Tony, as J had not dimmed the windows. Stark scrunched his eyes tight, rolling over and away from the sun's direction and it promoted Jarvis to dim the windows.

"J, make a coffee please." He mumbles into the big, soft pillow. His eyes are heavy with sleep, and every fiber of his body is fighting to stay away. 

_'Of course sir. Anything else I can assist with?'_

"No. It is early inhumane hours and I cannot function without coffee."

' _Very well sir.'_

There was silence in the room once again, and Tony almost slips into a light doze. Key word being almost. A sharp screech triggers him to jerk awake from the much needed sleep path. 

A groan escapes the billionaire's lips as his senses half kick in; They kick in good enough to acknowledge his daughter was screaming. Yep, that's right. His daughter. His daughter that cries for her mama in a bassinet.

And she cries loud.

 Tony rolls to his back, rubbing whatever leftover sleep that he had out of his eyes then sitting up. The covers were tossed off and he stood, stretching with a yawn and back popping. Walking over to a pink and yellow bird decorated bassinet, he rubs his face once more then looks down at his daughter, reaching down to brush his fingers against her small, smooth cheek. She quickly calmed at the sight of him.

Desiree Lily-Jocey Stark.Or LJ as he calls her. Energetic, banshee fireball. Desiree was his idea, and Lily was Pep's, while Jocey was chosen by Rhodes. She was born just four months ago yet she was so curious and bubbly.

Little wisps of chestnut hair swirled across the top of her head like a chocolate crown, oh so blue eyes that held the sky in them and tan skin that was soft to touch. And most importantly, she got Tony's nose.

The infant was quick to voice how she was feeling and stretched her tiny limbs as two hands were slipped under her, hauling her up carefully. "Shh, shh, I know you're not a morning girl - Heck, I'm not a morning person myself - But you're going to go see Aunt Pepper and Uncle Rhodey today! Isn't that fun?" Tony gently rocked his little spawn, yes it was an appropriate nickname, sleep still laced in his face. 

By the tiny scrunch of her face, he must've had morning breath.

With a quick change of diapers, he walked to the kitchen with LJ in his arms.

_'Sir, Miss Potts is calling.'_

"Answer it."

Pepper's face came up on a holographic screen, automatically catching LJ's attention. "Talk to me, just do it in a way us non early wakers can understand." Tony tiredly address her. "Nice to see you too Tony." She replies with a roll of her eyes and a soft laugh. Tony gives her an innocent look. "What?" He asks. "We come back from the sleeping dead, and we're tired." His back is turned toward Pepper as he is placing LJ in a nearby rocker.

"You're something else, Tony."

"Thanks for the update."

"Update, huh? Tony 2.0?"

"As if the world needs another Tony Stark."

The engineer could feel his ex's stern stare at the back of his neck when he turned to grab his fresh cup of coffee - bless Jarvis - and then to grab one of LJ's bottles from the fridge. He didn't feel like looking at her right now. 

If you haven't guessed, Pepper and Tony used to date back a long time ago, but Pepper thought they would be best as friends. He was heart broken of course- especially when she got with his other best friend Rhodey. It crushed his fucking heart and soul, but he was happy for them. Very, very happy.

"Anyways," Pepper cleared her throat very loudly, prompting Tony to look at her. "I'm coming over there to pick her up?"

"Correct. Fury needs me at the tower and something else.... J?"

_'I believe his correct words were, "Urgent matters to be discussed." You're needed at the tower to meet with the rest of the Avengers and come to the helicarrier.'_

"Perfect. Just like that." Tony had already began feeding LJ having fixed the formula and smiled at the hologram. 

"Alright, I'll be over soon."

"Don't take long, baby."

As soon as Pepper's face disappeared, Tony dropped his smile. He would have to face the other Avengers which he hasn't done in...forever really. He's seen them multiple times but the main reason he left was because he got pregnant. 

Tony Stark. Pregnant. Knocked up. With child. All the phrases you could think off.

Yep, pregnant by Steve. Tony doesn't know if it was the serum or just some weird ass alien magic shit but he doesn't regret it at all. He managed to hide it with large shirts and other things. No one knew except Pepper, Rhodey, Jarvis of course and Happy. Pepper actually helped deliver the young Stark into the world and she's voiced multiple times about how she doesn't regret seeing Tony bond over his newborn in joy.

But he definitely did not want to see Steve...

Steve Rogers.

Captain fuckin' America.

The one who got Tony pregnant, and where is he? With Bruce.

No, literally with Bruce. As in a couple.

The soldier broke it off with Tony claiming "it wasn't going to work" and about two months after the break up he finds out about the baby but decided not to tell anyone. Steve looked really happy with Bruce, happier than he did with Tony. And what would he do with his ex's baby?! It would only male Tony feel like some desperate side bitch that wants the man to stay and help with the baby.

So he really didn't want to see his face again but life stinks. He could always quit the Avengers but that'd arise even more suspicion and just cause more drama.

After dressing LJ nice in a Sun dress, with sandals and a headband, Tony grabbed her baby bag and walked outside, after seeing Pepper's car already. 

"Miss Pepper, fancy seeing you here. Do you have an appointment?" The brunet teased at his best friend once her windows were rolled down,

She only snorted. "Something else."

After securing the protesting baby in her car seat nd putting her things in the back seat, Tony kissed her forehead. "Alright LJ, daddy's gotta go. I'll be back and you be good for Auntie Pepper. Say hi to Rhodey for me, Pep."

"Will do. Have fun seeing Steve. Try and talk to him Tony. Work things out." She started the car and Tony chuckled, "There's nothing to work out, but I'll try." 

The strawberry blonde drove off and Tony walked inside. "Let's get the packing, honey! We're headed to New York!"

\-----

"Speak of the devil."

Tony snorted at Clint's statement as he walked in the Avengers Tower common floor. "Avengers, didja miss me? Of course you did, who wouldn't miss me?" He snickers and sits on the couch Thor resided on. Bad idea. He was immediately pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Man of Iron! It has too long since the last of our meeting! Where have you his all this time?" The thunder god loudly announced.

Tony hesitated and wriggled out of Thor's strong grip. "Malibu. Needed that fresh Malibu air. Felt good." Tony grits out through clenched teeth. He pretended he didn't see Bruce but of course they're science bros and pfft, how the universe hated Tony. 

"But you didn't visit us hardly. Shockingly we missed your annoying comments and antics." Bruce comments from another couch on his tablet.

The engineer snickered and looked up the scientist, putting on a fake smirk well played off. "Well Brucie Bear, sometimes you never know what I'm going to do next."

With some catching up, Tony felt his worries melt away little by little, because as long as Steve wasn't here, it wouldn't be awkward and ha, that would be em - bar - ras - si-

Oh what luck Tony has.

Steve walks in with all his Captain America hotness and places himself next to Bruce, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and kissing chocolate curls. By the looks of it he was in the gym. Sweat is running down his forehead and Lord almighty- his muscles. "Oh, hi Tony! I didn't know you came back so soon."

The mentioned lets out a strangled noise of acknowledgement and looks everywhere but the beefcake across from him.

Why today?

Tony tried to keep listening to Natasha and Clint argue back and forth about some shit that happened but his mind kept drifting to the super soldier. The same one that he fell in love with but got his heart crushed by. He felt like some teen girl in some love situation right now and was that mortifying. God, he felt like throwing up. He wanted to hold LJ, the light little bean she was.

How was she? Was she hungry at the moment? Sleeping? Giggling? Being stubborn? She was small and so comfy to cuddle. Such soft, velvet, skin and soft, little wisp of hair. Bright blue eyes just like her father. Oh god, his mind kept rambling random things. He didn't need to ramble about it but he couldn't help it he was freaking out- Steve is like right there and he's talking and moving aND BREATHING-

Why was he here? Why did he leave Malibu? He felt vulnerable just sitting there. Was that normal?

Tony....... Tony, you need to calm down. Deep breaths, in....and out. Yeah, I'm ok. Jesus , leave him alone, he's human. And he's also the father of my little girl thAT DOUCHE-

A stinging pain brought Tony back to reality, snapping him out of his thoughts.  Everyone is staring at him, and Natasha is in front of him, face blank.

"Ow, what the fuck?"

"First off, Steve said hi and you didn't say anything. Thor asked you a question and you still didn't respond. We called you like 18,000 times but you sat there just staring at some invisible wall. So I did the only thing that would awaken you from whatever trance you were in." Natasha looked a subtle smug and Tony sunk down in his seat. Shit. 

"A-ah, sorry, I was just thinking about some things. Nothing you need to worry about." The Stark stood shakily and headed down to the lab, ignoring Steve and Thor's call for him. Fuck him.

After this was over, he was going back to Malibu, cuddling with LJ and pretending Steve didn't exist. 

Until the next meeting.

 

\----

 

"I miss you, baby girl."

Tony beams at his tablet screen as LJ babbled, giving a gummy smile. She put a chubby hand on the screen and Pepper adjusts her iPad so LJ could see her daddy better.

"Don't worry babes, I'll be back soon, and everything will be normal. Your life will be normal. I promise. Daddy promises..... he'll give you the best life....." Tony over placed her hand hir hearing her coo and stick out her tongue. He soon ended the call after giving Pepper her bedtime routine and sighed, placing the tablet on the nightstand. "OK Jarvis, you can turn back on cameras. But lock down this room."

"I didn't know you had a daughter, Stark."

Tony jumped and turned to face Loki. The god of mischief. 

"When the hell did you get in here?!" Tony tried to calm his beating heart and Loki, the bastard, shrugged. "I was bored and decided to hang around a bit. I am no longer bored. Who is she?" 

_'Shall I call for Thor, sir?'_

Loki watches Tony shake his head, and rub his face. "Please....Please...Please do not tell any of the Avengers, Loki. Please, I beg you." Tony wasn't supposed to be trusting the enemy, but it was late and he just wanted to get back to LJ. Especially since he was begging. Starks don't beg.

Loki raised his eyebrows at the plea but nodded slowly, suddenly intrigued. Tony sighed and looked down, not knowing why he was spilling to Loki. "Her name is Desiree Stark..... She's 4 months old, and yes, she's mine."

"Who's the father?"

"Pfft, I am of course."

Who the hell would lie right to the god of lies and get away with it? Obviously no one because Loki didn't take shit and rolled his eyes. "You conceived her, you had her in your womb, you gave birth to her. Did you not? What about....the captain?"

Wow, spot on.

Tony felt himself choke on air and stare at Loki liked he had grown a second head. "How did you....? Ok, nevermind. Fine, yes, I was pregnant with her. Yes, Steve is her father and I... I'm trying to give her the best life I never had. And it's hard because she won't have a father there." Tony tried to stop himself from crying and spilling himself all to Loki as he plopped himself back down on the bed. Because he didn't sign up for that when he left Malibu.

Tony felt the bed dip at his side and Loki who had a neutral face was looking at him. "Why won't you tell him?"

"Why the hell would I tell him he has a daughter?! I do not want to ruin his love life with Bruce, ok? I want them to be happy. It's the only way." The brunet stood and walked away from the bed not wanting to talk on the subject any longer. "Very well. I wish you a good night Man of Iron." The silence lingered in the air and Tony sighed. The 'you care for them' hung in the air.

 

Why him..?

 

What a nightmare.

 


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers come down to surprise Tony for his birthday, and are they in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on Sunday, I lied. I'll be posting all the edited chapters of the old TMWI before I start that.

~3 years later ~

"Where's mommy? Where is he, LJ?" 

The small girl laughed and wrapped her small fingers around her mommy's, pulling away and poking his nose. "Mama!!" 

Tony laughed and kissed her forehead. "You found me, little bugger!" He proudly announces. "Now I have to find you!"

The three year old runs off squealing as Tony reaches out to grab her. They were having some quality play together as LJ always stayed with Uncle Rhodey and Aunt Pepper when Tony is called to SHIELD or some villain wanna be tries to take over.

"Ooookk! Where's LJ? Has she disappeared? Jarvis, where is she?"

_'I cannot reveal the whereabouts of young Miss, Sir.'_

If the AI could sound smug he just did and Tony snorted. "Traitor." He stated then continued to look around the Malibu mansion, before stopping and looking under his bed. And low and behold.

"Peek a boo little stinker!" He laughed and pulled her out from under. "Gotcha!" He blew into her stomach and she tried to wriggle away, beard tickling her stomach. "Mama! Mama! Stop!" LJ squeaked out between tiny bouts of laughter.

"Say the magic words, sweet pea." 

"Peeeeeaaaassseee?" 

"There. Was that so bad?" 

Tony lifted her up into the air and a small giggle came from her mouth. She reminded him so much of Steve. Those bright blue eyes, the politeness. Stark and Roger blood and DNA, mixed into a small sassy stubborn cutie patootie and Tony doesn't regret getting pregnant. Some of the serum ran through her blood as she could heal faster. 

"Mama down pease." She asked politely, and he did as asked, setting her down. The tot dashed out, to probably play in her room or something. 

Tony then headed down to the lab breathless and entered, leaving the door open and pulling up a screen to watch her as she played in her dollhouse, babbling to herself. He planned to get lost in his projects and fall asleep so that he could catch some z's. LJ had a nightmare and he had to stay up all night trying every technique in the book.

"I mean...just a few minutes.." Tony mumbled to himself, and rested his head on his open palm, shutting his eyes.

-

When Jarvis tried to awake Tony but no success he turned to his daughter, hoping to get the message across through her three year old mind.

_'Miss LJ.'_

"Yeah Jawvis?" She focused her eyes on the ceiling, interested now.

_'Go and awake your father in his lab. He has left the door open.'_

LJ smiled, grabbed her baby doll she named Peppy and ran out her room, using Jarvis' help to the lab. Once she finally got down the stairs, she walked in and tugged on his pant leg. "Mama! Wake up! Jawvis needs you!" 

Tony grumbled and opened one eye, peering down and yawning. "What is it... Fire?"

_'Sir, the Avengers are approaching.'_

There's a jump in his heart beat. No, a stutter. Yeah. 

There's absolutely no way.

"Jarvis, why didn't you wake me!!!" 

He swept LJ off her tiny feet, rushing up the stairs and up to her room to set her on her playmat. "Ok, jumpbug, let's play a game. You stay in here while I go downstairs and talk to some people ok?" 

LJ, the oh so angelic baby, nodded and smiled so Tony placed a kiss on her head and sped out.

Note for future.

Why the hell did she have so many toys everywhere? 

About thirty minutes later of picking up dolls and cleaning any evidence, he flopped on the couch, exhausted and out of breath until the doorbell rang. ' _The Avengers are at the door Sir.'_

"Yeah, no shit." Tony mumbled out. Fuuuuuck, Tony thought but groaned and fixed himself, making himself look presentable. Why were they here? Why, just why? 

He hesitantly answered the door after a second ring, facing the Avenger team with smiles and...presents..?

"Wow....What are you guys doing here?" Is the first thing comes out of his mouth.

"Silly billionaire. Forgetting his own birthday." Clint walks past him, followed by the others and a Thor thump on the back, knocking the air out of him. "Aye. We have arrived to celebrate the man of Iron's day of birth tomorrow!" 

No,no,no. This wasn't supposed to happen. Steve was here.

Natasha set down a box on his kitchen island, then turned back to him. "I'm surprised Pepper isn't here. You alone?"

Why is his heart rate up? 

Possibly because he really can't lie to Natasha. 

Or Steve is here.

Holding Bruce's hand.

"Yeah. Pepper is real busy with SI and she's out of town." 

Ok, that was half a lie but it seemingly got past Natasha anyway. "Well not anymore Tony. You've got us and we're not going anywhere." The engineer winced at Bruce's statement and then- 

Wait hold the mutherfucking goddamn fuck up. Is that an engagement ring? Holy shit. 

Holy shit.

"Just a second you guys, be right back." 

Tony tried to keep his chest from tightening and his throat closed up as he 'smoothly' left for his bedroom bathroom. Upon entrance the door closed curtosey of Jarvis. He gripped the sink and his whole figure shook. Oh god. They were- oh fucking hell. His face heated up and he has never felt so broken! But why?? He was over Steve... Right?

Tony blinks back tears and bites his tongue to distract himself with pain. It kind of worked but he tasted his blood now Yuck.

After he fixed himself he walked out, finding the Avengers talking amongst themselves. Steve came over and sat him at the table. "Ok Tony, today, presents and games with some drinks thrown in, and tomorrow we're going down to the beach. It's all for you." 

"Wow guys. I'm really, really shocked. You just got it all planned and stuff. Damn." Fake smile. Just get it over with.

Tony tried to ignore a certain person even if he was in the same room as he, but just attempted to not let it get the best of him.

They all shared a good laugh, talking around, catching up, and the tense Tony's worries about his secret melted away slowly. That is- then Bruce got up for the bathroom.  

_'Try the door on the left Mr. Banner.'_

The scientist had grabbed a doorknob, but Jarvis' voice turned frantic for an AI. ' _No, sir. The door after that.'_

Bruce got curious but decided it could wait pretending to go on to the bathroom, but the flowers pasted on the door got him even more interested. He knocked on the door and put his ear to it, real curious. What could Tony be hiding? 

"Babe." 

Bruce jumped backwards into a heavily muscled chest, Steve. "What are you doing snooping around? That's not really your thing last time I checked." He chuckled but stopped when his fiance didn't laugh back. "Bruce, what's wrong?" 

The dark haired man didn't reply and tries to open the door but it was locked.

 _'You are not authorized to allow access to this room._ ' Comes the robotic voice of Jarvis.

Steve looked toward the ceiling while Bruce kept staring at the door. "Jarvis? Why is there flowers on this door?" Silence before the AI hesitantly answered.

_'I am not able to answer that at the moment.'_

Did he just dodge the question? 

"C'mon Bruce, we should get back." 

The said man stayed quiet and Steve kissed his curly hair. "Bruce..." Steve tried again and this time the scientist nodded and intertwined his hand in his fiance's, walking back with him.

LJ watched from her tablet as the strange men began to leave. It was Captain America and another strange man. She always wanted to meet the Avengers, but mama said no..... Jarvis locked her in. "Jawvis!!" She ran to the door and stood on her tippy toes, desperate to see mommy. 

It was a while, and she was starting to feel trapped in the room.

_'I apologize, young Miss. But under your mother's orders to keep you hidden-'_

The young tot screamed and tears fell as she unlocked the door, ignoring the AI, and she ran out. The room was closing in on her and she hated being away from mama for so long!

When Tony was about to open his first present, a small frantic scream that sent his heart into his stomach echoed, getting louder and louder. The rest of the team jumped out of their seats as a small toddler, bright baby blue eyes and brown messy hair just like Tony,ran in and under the table, clinging to his leg. Speaking of the engineer, he reached his arms under the table and hauled her up, hugging her close and murmuring things to soothe her, petting her hair and rubbing her back.

He forgot that she has separation anxiety.

Lovely. What a parent.

Clint was the first to voice all of their thoughts. 

"What the hell?"

Tony froze. 

Shit.

Fuck his life.


	3. Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony thought his secret could have been kept hidden, but these were the Avengers. Shit wasn't getting past them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore any mistakes. Get it? Eh? Eh?

Tony brushed his fingers through LJ's silky wavy hair, softly pulling out in kinks and not looking into any eyes of the Avengers. They all sat at the table, watching Tony, waiting for his answer to their question obviously not needing to be voiced. 

"She's mine."

"We kinda figured. Who's the girl you knocked up?" 

Technically it was him. Him who Steve knocked up. 

Those words rested bitter on the tip of his tongue but he smirked it off, leaning back in his chair as LJ made her attempts to not allow any space between her mama and her. Wait shit, what if she said mom out loud? 

"Just a one night stand girl, met her at a bar, all that jazz, bam, one year later she appears with a little baby claiming it's mine and she will not take care of her so I did."

Steve snorted. "You should really settle down sometimes. What did you do here though? You were never at the tower anymore." 

Tony bit his lip and tried not to scream in pain. It was like fire was burning his insides, rushing through his veins and it was suddenly hard to breath. "You know, creating new upgrades. The usually." He pushed out.

"And, what is the fair lady's name, Man of Iron?" 

"Desiree Stark. I call her LJ since her middle name is Lily-Jocey. Better than DJ to be honest. My daughter, my nickname." 

"You said you were alone." 

Tony met Natasha's blank, hard stare that meant she was probably searching him for lies. Speak wisely, he reminded himself. "That I said, because, technically I was alone. Until you came along for my birthday. And I'm just wounded. Shocked. Brucie Bear you never told me." He put a faux look of hurt on and fight back the tears building up. But at least he changed the subject.

The scientist chuckled and looked down to his ring finger, gold ring still there, in all it's Captain Ass America smitten glory. 

"Maybe if you were at the tower, you would've known."

Tony snorted and adjusted LJ in his lap, who surprisingly stayed quiet all this time, probably watching Steve because Tony may or may not have ranted about the Captain and his fertile hot dog as he said. Or overloaded egg sack. Or-

"The tower seemed to crowded. Needed a scenery change. Besides. More booze."

Tony stopped drinking when he found out he was pregnant, with help from Jarvis and Pepper. He hasn't drank since. Okay lie- maybe a few drinks here and there but not the point. The Avengers loosed their tensed gazes and suspicious looks, but Natasha wouldn't take that crap. 

"Can we go to da twowa fo' weals, ma-"

"Sure kiddo, go crazy." 

Close call. Phew. Bruce smiled as she hesitantly slid down and walked over to him, examining him up and down, moving on to the next Avenger then the next, naming each perfectly. But once she reached Steve she gave a huge smile and-

"Cappie Merica an his overwoaded eggsack, fer'ile hot dog, stinky asshole, son-" She happily repeated with perfect pronunciation. Tony swiped her up before she said every curse word available. Damn he should watch his tongue around her. Because parenting .  He chuckled nervously and wrapped his hand over her mouth. "Yeah, she's only three so she doesn't know what she's saying." The tot licked her mommy's hand and he did his best not to cringe as she kept licking. Clint smirked. "Girl troubles Stark?" 

He would so get him later for that.

\---

"Jarvis, play Rattle.24 file. Passcode. J042114."

The holo screen blinked on before him as he sat on the bed, the Avengers had sent him away so they could prepare a surprise. He liked to play back these videos. 

_"Ok Jarvis. Name this one Rattle.24. Make sure to put that password. Ok...ok..."_

Tony could see the small baby bump where LJ rested, slightly extending the shirt he was wearing. He smiled a little and felt his muscles relax. It felt as if it was yesterday, feeling the small flutters and kicks.

" _Alright...so...I'm...ha...I'm already showing. Four and a half months without whiskey. Honestly, I'm shocked myself. Pepper says I should tell Steve, but I can't. Instead, I should make videos. Oh, and-"_

The pregnant cheeky Tony raised an ultrasound pic. _He refused t_ o go since he was Tony fucking Stark so Pepper bought an ultrasound machine. The media brushed it off as for her. That was his first one. 

_"Look at my tiny jumpbean. She's so cute...and...Steve..."_

Tony crumbled on camera, covering his face and dropping the picture. He started sobbing and Pepper came into view, circling her arms around her best friend. The video paused and Tony felt his entire being fill with sadness. Fuck Steve forever. And ever. And ever. 

Ever.

The engineer wiped his tears just in time as Clint knocked, the screen disappearing with a blink. "Yo, Tony! The surprise is ready for ya! Now get your ass out here to get it." He became alert to the tiny all too familiar giggle. Damnit Barton! "Watch your language." He opened the door and scooped LJ, walking past Clint as he snorted. The irony of Tony Stark caring for language.

LJ slipped out of Bruce's lap and climbed into Natasha's, the redhead assassin not minding but letting the tot eat her cake while the she brushed her fingers through her locks. A small habit of hers. Dang, her hair was soft. Whatever shampoo Stark uses, Thor probably uses. She eyed Tony talking casually to Steve, Clint, and Thor, Bruce ever so quiet and just watching with a smile. Her eyes flickered to his ring, Tony, Steve, then LJ. Something didn't add up. Or maybe it was just Stark being Stark and going back to his hooker of the week. Cause Steve dumped him.

Only 3 months after they broke up, Tony hightailed out of the tower. What happened that made Tony leave? Why didn't he just kick them out? It was his tower after all. He seemed to be....hiding. 

She narrowed her eyes and rested her chin on the tot's head. This child looked a lot like Tony. And didn't show any signs of another person. All this thinking and still no damn answer. No point in getting past Jarvis. That was impossible. And he'd probably be on all high alert for his creator.

Three months after break up. 

Only shows up when needed. 

Hid his daughter from them.

Ok so she got the first part of the equation right, but there's still something missing. 

-

Tony held the whining toddler to his chest, rocking and humming to sleep. It was late. The avengers had their own rooms. Save Bruce and Steve. Great. LJ was sleeping with him tonight. "Mama?" 

"Yeah, baby girl?" 

"Daddy?" 

Tony stayed silent and laid her down. "Get some rest, jumpbug. We all need it." 

As soon as she fell asleep, Tony had Jarvis pull up the feed to Bruce and Steve's room. It was not creepy. Nope, not at all. 

"I never knew he had a daughter." 

Steve took off his shirt and- yum - Tony's hands itched to feel those abs again. 

"Any of the Avengers hadn't known. She's so cute. She has the brightest blue eyes, like you and Thor had a baby." 

Tony choked on his spit and jerked, only to have LJ whine from the sudden movements. Way to go Tony. Steve chuckled. "Bruce,you know that men don't get pregnant." 

"Bull-" The engineer cut himself off, wanting to punch Captain Hot Stuff in the dick, but not wanting to wake his princess. The scientist giggled and slipped into bed. It was honestly made Tony's stomach churn.

"It could happen." Steve hummed in agreement and got in, spooning him from behind and kissing his neck. "What if I got you pregnant? A mini hulk baby or mini super soldier? Kids of our own blood." 

Tony's blood boiled and his hands twitched. 

"That would be nice. To start a family with you." 

That's it. The final straw. He quickly got out off the bed, quickly hurrying to the to the Lab, his door opening and closing automatically and the glass windows shaded. Jarvis knew his stuff. Tony breathed harshly. "Call Pepper. Call Pepper now." 

He clenched his fist and punched a wall, not giving a damn. He couldn't anymore. Tony took his frustration out on his lab, punching, flipping over tables. Thank god the walls were sound proof. Once he heard the familiar clack of heels and felt sleek arms around him, he broke down, crying into Pepper's shoulder. 

"You're ok Tony. You're ok." 

Blood fell from his hands and he cursed Steve. From his head, heart, and soul.

 

 


	4. Quick, but Slick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to play a scare off cool, only to be acting strange. Natasha questions Pepper's motives to suddenly come for his birthday so quickly.
> 
> Plus LJ on sugar rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Tony felt poking. Poking in his sides.  
Someone was poking his sides with quick pointy fingertips. Whoever it was slowly kept pulling him from sleep.

Jesus Christ could they stop? Tony would like it if they'd stop. 

Like.  _Now._

"Daddy! Wake up!" 

Wait a second, that sounded like LJ but she just- 

"I should get a cold bucket of water, splash it on him-" 

"Clint, no. That wouldn't be polite." 

Tony snorted and opened one eye. He was half awake now, no point in going back to sleep. Bruce and Clint stood beside his bed in his ROOM with LJ bouncing up and down on his chest. 

She was so heavy and the pressure made him wheeze.

"Just you guys. J, whatever happened to waking me up instead of letting people inside my room?" 

_'My apologies sir, but I would keep an eye on both of them.'_

"Yeah, yeah. Some A.I." He jokes before LJ jumped into Tony's arms when he sat up still half asleep. "Kitchen! Kitchen!" She begged.   
Tony hesitantly slid out of bed and followed Bruce and Clint out, yawning but jolting awake when he felt LJ hold on for dear life as his grasp on her slipped. "Oh, sorry. I still haven't had coffee and where are you going?" The engineer watched his tot slither down then run off down the hall, following Bruce and Clint. 

"Uh guys?"   
He stopped to find a large banner up, with the words 'Happy Birthday, Tony!' And an Iron Man shaped cake on the table. The whole Avenger team shouted 'surprise!' and LJ blew in a party horn, on Steve's shoulders. 

Damn near gave Tony a heart attack.   
The said man jumped about 5 feet in the air - not literally - biting his tongue to keep the string of curses from spilling out but one word flew out, buried under the noise.

"Happy Birthday!" 

Tony couldn't help but smile and let a small laugh escape his lips, his heartbeat slowing down. He should've seen it coming really, but he hasn't had coffee. Guess surprises can get your heart pumping just like coffee.  
Oh would you look at that. There's an Iron Man cake on the table. How adorable.

_'Sir, Miss Potts is approaching.'_

Wait, what was she doing here?   
Wasn't she in- 

_The pain was unbearable. The heartbreak and agony that burned in his chest. He couldn't breath. It was like trying to breath underwater._  
_His hands had a mind of their own. Throwing things blindly and not caring where they landed. Why did everything happen to him?_  
_Then there's Pepper._

_Jarvis had alerted her._

Tony blinked at the memory and Pepper walked in, wearing regular clothes like she didn't even go on the business trip. "Happy Birthday, Tones." She announced.

LJ scrambled down to hug her Auntie Peppy and Tony raised an eyebrow. "When did you get here?" The strawberry blonde smiled and picked up her niece, kissing her cheek and looking at him with total sincerity. "Last night. Got out early." It was the truth really, just snippets left out.

A loud high pitched groan came from the mouth of the mini Stark, a frown on her tiny lips.

"Can we have cake now?!"  
\---  ---  
_"Take it, Tony."_

  _"No."_

_Pepper sighed and rubbed her temples to fight the oncoming headache. "Anthony Stark." She commanded._

_"Ohoho, we're on full name terms now. Am I in trouble?"_

" _Take. The damn. Test."_  
_"I won't. You can't make me."_  
_The little raise of Pepper's eyebrow made Tony think twice about that sentence._  
_"You need to confirm this little question bubble above your head to see if you really are-"_  
_"Don't say it."_  
_"Pregnant, Tony. Pregnant."_  
_"Men don't get pregnant."_  
_"Just like Aliens aren't real."_  
_Tony opened his mouth to argue but shut it, and Pepper did a mental cheer for victory but stopped as soon as she saw the small tear that escaped the engineer's eye. She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his shaky figure. "Tony...are you scared?" She asked._

_No words were said but Pepper didn't need words as Tony nodded against her neck. She rubbed his back reassuringly. "I know you're scared right now, but I'll be right by your side every step, trimester, morning sickness, craving, backache, mood swing, everything. All the way. Rhodey too." She pulled back and smiled, causing him to smile too._

_"If I really am....the p word.."_

_"It's not a bad word according to what you say, sailor mouth."_

_"It's a bad word."_

_Pepper threw the pregnancy test box at the laughing billionaire, and pointed to the bathroom. "Alright, alright, I'm going."_

_\---- TMWI -----_

_Tony couldn't keep his leg from bouncing. The waiting was killing him. He just wanted to stand up, throw the test away, and walk out like nothing ever happened. Grab some coffee, go down to the lab, and just continue on with his life._

_"Tony. You're pacing."_

_The brunet looked up and indeed he looked like he had been pacing but when had he started?_

_"I know you're nervous-"_

_"Nervous doesn't even begin with what I'm feeling."_

_"But this isn't all dreaded like it seems to be. In nine months or less you could have a squirming little Tony that could take apart the toaster and graduate from Harvard at age five."_

_Tony snorted and sat down again, burying his head in his hands. "You don't understand, Pep. If I am....p word..-"_

_"Pregnant."_

_"Then how would I know if I would be a good father....or mother....I could be a Howard..."_

_Pepper grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him lightly. "No way are you going to be a Howard. I know you, Tones. And deep down inside, I know you care. Don't you?"_  
_Tony bit his lip, opening his mouth to answer but a beep echoed through the room, making both him and Pepper jump._

_'Your time is up, sir.'_

_The engineer scrambled up and to the bathroom as Pepper sighed, slowly standing and stretching. A thud in the bathroom alarmed her though, and she rushed in, seeing Tony on the floor, hyperventilating, test in his tightly clutched hands, and eyes unseeing._

_Pepper didn't need to see the test to know the answer._

_"Steve....Steve...."_

_"You have to tell him, Tony. It's his child too."_

_The man shook his head and the strawberry blonde sighed, hugging her friend as he cried onto her shoulder. She'll leave it alone for now. Because at this moment she needed to comfort her billionaire idiot._  
\-----  
"Cake! Cake! Cake! I want cake! More!" 

"As do I, young Stark! I WILL HAVE ANOTHER!"

Tony watched with amusement as Thor smashed his plate on the ground, and LJ pushed her plate off for it to also smash on the ground so she could be like Thor.

Why did they use the ceramic and not paper?

Both had three pieces of cake, and the rest watched them both laugh, giggle, snort, talk fast or loud, and bounce for more. No one dared try and stop them both.

Or else they face the puppy face of death. 

Not even Natasha can resist LJ's puppy face. 

Maybe she could but she hasn't.

And Thor is just Thor. 

Good thing they got more than one cake.

"Look at em go. I wonder if that's how Tony goes on sugar rush." 

Tony threw a pencil at the archer, who only laughed in response and ducked behind Natasha. "Nat, he's ambushing me!"   
The redhead snorted and rolled her eyes. "Wonder why." She deadpanned. The man child pouted and stuck out his tongue, standing to probably get another beer. 

"Daddy look!"

Tony lazily looked over and nearly spit his whiskey as he caught Thor tossing his precious China babygirl in the air and he let out a noise that sounded strangled and in distress. Not to mention the 'oh god' that slipped past his lips and he coughed as a reflex from the whiskey going down the wrong pipe.

He felt a whack on his back to help, although he's pretty sure he could hear Clint laughing and he couldn't see it but he could sense Bruce's worry and Natasha's smirk. 

"Mother worry much, Stark?" 

Tony mumbled a shut up and set the glass down, clearing the rest out with a final cough. "You ok Tony?" Steve asked from the l shaped couched. The man in question fought the urge to roll his eyes and nodded a bit to America's one and only. "Just fine, capsicle." 

"You seemed concerned." 

What the hell is wrong with that? 

"And? I'm her dad, I was shocked. That's not against the law."

"You're not the one that usually cares." Natasha states, picking at her nails.

Uh. Ow, Romanov. 

"Well, guess you better alert the paparazzi. 'Tony Stark cares about his own blood'. Bet that'll keep em for days." 

Before anyone else could get a word out, he walked from the kitchen finding Thor passed out on the couch, snoring like it was no one's business and LJ had finally calmed down, sitting on the floor and looking like she was reflecting back on her life. 

"Hey, jumpbug." 

The tiny tot looked up, sucking on her frosting covered thumb and reached up for her dad. He picked her up eagerly. "We get to go see the tower." 

No one was prepared for the scream that came next.

"Towa! Towa! Towa!" 

The mini Stark bounced up and down in Clint's arms, who had trouble trying to hold her upright. "Hey, squirt. Do you wanna swim when we get to the tower?" He grabbed her attention. The three year old nodded and smiled. "Uncle caw caw." 

Ohhh, he was going to get Tony for that.

"Yep. Uncle Caw Caw. And there's Auntie Nat." 

LJ whipped her head around and reached to the approaching Natasha, who took her from Clint's arms. "Clint. There's something going on here." The redhead placed LJ on the ground and nudged her on the back to go play, getting a Tony-like frown from her but she walked off to go play anyway to entertain herself before they flew off to the Avenger tower.  "Nat! You scared her off!" 

"Clint, listen. Pepper is here. And you know how Pepper really doesn't quit a business trip unless it's the end of the world. I know, I was her assistant." 

The Archer raised an eyebrow. "It's Tony's birthday. So?" 

"That little jump Tony did today seems like something Laura would do." 

"It's his daughter. That's understandable. I don't get what you're trying to suggest, Nat." The assassin raised an eyebrow at him, before sighed. "Something's not adding up. I'd like to meet this hook up, supposed mother of Desiree." 

"LJ." 

"God, Clint."

 Tony tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he watched Natasha talk to Clint. Jarvis was a saint to show him this but he's gonna have to get a "mom" for her. But who would be a better liar than Natasha and who LJ was familiar with?

"I think that's where I come in."

Tony whipped his head around to see Loki standing with a smug look, and causing the engineer to groan. He needs some good luck in his fucking life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(´﹀` )_/¯


End file.
